Kingdom Guardian
Kingdom Guardian & Destroyer Neo Sailor Moon Solar Imperialistic Extraterrestrial, Spiritual, Supernatural & Cybernetic Grand Revolutionary DxD Millennium Seed Online Prime: The Strongest & Most Powerful Heroes & Heroines In All Worlds in Existence This is a complete deconstruction and reconstruction of Sailor Moon with major changes including excessive violence and vulgar humor. Shinji Ikari is the heir and successor The Biblical God and The New Leader of The Angels Shinji will inherit actual godhood an wield vast infinite power he is the son of The First Supreme King, King Haiku there is a pairing of Shinji x Gabriel x Misato x Ritsuko x Harem This is a multi-crossover story. Shinji will not only get The True Longinus, but also The 10 Commandments Sword from Rave Master. He will able to use all 10 swords. The 10 Commandments will evolve into the Yin & Yang 10 Commandments Sword. *''Balance Breaker: Yin & Yang 10 True Commandments Divine Exodia Grand Revolutionary Genesis '' *''Balance Breaker Double Maximum Overdrive: Yin & Yang 10 True Commandments Divine Exodia Grand Revolutionary Genesis: The Supreme King's Ultimate Sword and Shield of Divine Punishment'' Misato Katsuragi & Ritsuko Akagi are the older sisters of The Infinite Dragon God, Ophis & The True Dragon, Great Red. They were the ones who adopted Shinji after Gendo abandoned him and trained him to harness his full potential. The 10 Commandments Sword is a high tier longinus containing the spirit of The strongest & most powerful dragon in existence, even rivaling the might of King Haiku. King Midas. King Midas is called The King of Yin & Yang, The King of Light & Darkness, Guardian of Balance, Master of Twilight, Herald of Creation & Destruction, The King of Destiny, The Dragon God of Divine Justice & Grand Providence, Dragon God of Heavenly and Demonic Punishment, Creator of The True Ultimate Keyblades: The Divine Heaven & Infernal Hell Keyblades. Symbiosis Neo Sailor Soldiers & Maximus Generals Main Members *''Serena Tsukino / Neo Sailor Moon & Bolshack Holy Raid Maximus'' *''Selena Tsukino / Neo Sailor Sun & Eclipse Storm Blade Maximus'' *''Brandi Harrison / Neo Sailor Earth & War Jackhammer Maximus'' *''Adina Bloomfield / Neo Sailor Mercxury & Blizzard Storm Maxmius'' *''Keiko Tomizawa / Neo Sailor Mars & Fire Blast Maximus'' *''Janelle Coughlan Neo Sailor Jupiter & Jolt Breaker Maximus'' *''Marisol De Loneaz / Neo Sailor Venus & Metal Gear Maximus'' *''Charlie Fletcher / Neo Sailor Uranus & Air Raider Maximus'' *''Hannah Wesser / Neo Sailor Neptune & Tidal Rush Maximus'' *''Winona Purser / Neo Sailor Pluto & Time Blade Maximus'' *''Darcy Rabasca / Neo Sailor Saturn & Spirit Blade Maximus'' *''Natalie Duskstone / Neo Sailor Nemesis & Dark Blitz Maximus'' *''Motoko Kusanagi / Neo Sailor Charon & Rainbow Fire Maximus'' *''Molly Baker / Neo Sailor Nebula & Black Hole Maximus'' *''Suguha Kirigaya / Neo Sailor Celestial & Holy Charge Maximus'' *''Kazarina Kamiki Jurai / Neo Sailor Jurai & Leaf Blade Maximus'' *''Lala Satalin Deviluke / Neo Sailor Deviluke & Impact Storm Maximus'' *''Kagome Higurashi / Neo Sailor Angel & Heaven Chain Maximus'' *''Rias Gremory / Neo Sailor Devil & Hell Fire Maximus'' *''Medaka Kurokami / Neo Sailor Fallen Angel & Black Halo Maximus'' *''Kikyo Kyuri / Neo Sailor Andromeda & Galaxy Blitz Maximus'' *''Sango Kasasumori / Neo Sailor Star Cluster & Phantom Star Maximus'' *''Kida Nedkah / Neo Sailor Atlantis & Tsunami Pulse Maximus'' *''Rachel Astaria / Neo Sailor Red Giant & Explosion Storm Maximus'' *''Satelllizer L. Bridget / Neo Sailor Genesis & Divinty Blade Maximus'' *''Nora Prime / Neo Sailor Cybertron & Cyber Gear Maximus'' Digi Destined / Fusion Generals Original Digi Destined / Head Generals *''Tai Kamiya & Agumon'' **''Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, VictoryGreymon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' *''Matt Ishida & Gabumon'' **''Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, ZeedGarurumon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' *''Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon'' **''Birdramon, Gaurdamon, Phoenixmon, SigmaPhoenixmon'' *''Izzy Izumi & Tentomon'' **''Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HerculesKabuterimon, GigantisKabuterimon'' *''Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon'' **''Togemon, Lillymon, Rosemon, Rosemon Burst Mode, LotousRosemon, Elysiumon, MeridianElysiumon, MeridianElysiumon Grand Paladin Mode'' *''Joe Kido & Gomamon'' **''Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Vikemon, WarlordVikemon'' *''TK Takaishi & Patamon'' **''Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon, KingSeraphimon, KingSeraphimon holy Lord Mode'' *''Kari Kamiya & Gatomon'' **'' Angewomon, Magnadramon / Ophanimon, EmpressMagnadramon / QueenOphanimon, QueenOphanimon Holy Lady Mode'' *''Shiro Takaishi & Dracomon'' **''Coredramon, Wingdramon, Examon, KingExamon, KingExamon Exaclibur Mode'' *''Rei Saiba & BlackGatomon'' **''LadyDevimon, Minervamon / Mervamon, PrincessMinervamon / EmpressMervamon, EmpressMervamon Medusa Mode'' *''Sam ichiouji & Bearmon'' **''Grizzlymon, GrapLeomon, Dinotigermon / Marsmon, SavageDinotigermon / AriesMarsmon, AriesMarsmon War God Mode'' *''Jun Motomiya & Lopmon'' **''Turuiemon, Antylamon, Cherubimon, SaintCherubimon, SaintCherubimon Holy Savior Mode, DivineCherubimon, DivineCherubimon Holy Ghost Mode'' *''Kiyo Yamamoto & Leomon'' **''IceLeomon, SaberLeomon, BanchoLeomon, BanchoLeomon Burst Mode, SamuraiLeomon, SamuraiLeomon Grand Shougun Mode'' *''Annie Hasaegawa & Impmon'' **''IceDevimon, SkullSatomon, Beelzemon, Beelzemon Blast Mode, CieloBeelzemon, CieloBeelzemon Twilight Blast Mode'' *''Daigo Nishijima & Dorumon'' **''Reptildramon, Grademon, Alphamon, Alphamon Ouryuken, KingAlphamon, KingAlphamon Holy Revolutionary Dragon Warlord Mode, KingAlphamon Holy Dragon God Temporal Grand Blaze Ouryuken, MagisterAlphamon, MagisterAlphamon Divine Imperialistic Dragon King Grand Heavenly Asura God Emperor Mode, MagisterAlphamon Bolshack Infinite True Dragon King God Emperor Grand Mobius Transcendent Supreme Millennium Genesis Final Victory Awakened Ouryuken'' *''Akane Harno & Gaomon'' **''Gaogamon, MachGaogamon, MirageGaogamon, MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, CelestialGaogamon, CelestialGaogamon Divine Faith Mode'' *''Maki Himekawa & Ryudamon'' **''Ginryumon, Hisaryumon, Owryumon, Alphamon Ouryuken, LordOwryumon, LordOwryumon Holy Dragon God Temporal Blaze Mode, KingAlphamon Holy Dragon God Temporal Grand Blaze Ouryuken, ShougunOwryumon, ShougunOwryumon Bolshack Dragon King Grand Mobius Transcendent Victory Awakened Mode, MagizterAlpahmon Bolshack Infinite True Dragon King God Emperor Grand Mobius Transcendent Supreme Millennium Final Victory Awakened Ouryuken '' *''Brianna Makimoto & Ogremon'' **''Etemon, KingEtemon, BuhhdaEtemon, BuddhaEtemon Monkey King Mode, SageEtemon, SageEtemon Wise Money King Mode'' *''Yusuke Kisaragi & Wizardmon'' **''Mysticemon, Dynasmon, BloshackDynasmon, BolshackDynasmon Dragon King God Emperor Transcendent Grand Mobius Mode, BolshackDynasmon Transcendent Supreme Dragon King God Emperor Grand Imperialist Mode'' *''Dawn Yami & Coronamon & Lunamon'' **''Firamon & Lekismon, Flaremon & Crescemon, Apollomon & Dianamon, Apollomon Burst Mode & Dianamon Burst Mode, SolarApollomon & LunarDianamon, BlazeApollomon & LuminoDianmon, Olympianmon, EclipseOlympianmon, EclipseOlympianmon Balance Mode.'' *''Edmund Shikinami & Dobermon'' **''Cerberumon, Anubismon / Plutomon, PharaohAnubismon / ChronoPlutomon, PharaohAnubismon Divine God Mode / ChronoPlutomon Time God Mode'' *''Lucy Suzumebachi & Skymomon'' **''SkyYetimon, WildAngemon, Spiritmon, WildSpiritmon, WildSpiritmon Holy Beast Goddess Mode, SavageSpiritmon, SavageSpiritmon Transcendent Holy Beast God Empress Revolutionary Mode'' *''Adam Kssmori & Kaiyomon'' **''Terrordactmon, Anycylbactylmon, Fantasiomon, KingFantasiomon, KingFantasiomon Dragon God Emperor Mode, Elysiumon, MeridianElysiummon, MeridianElysiumon Grand Paladin Mode'' *''Jazmine Kasasumori & Mikemon'' **''Beastmon, Laylamon, QueenLaylamon, QueenLaylamon Holy Redemption Mode, MonarchLaylamon, MonarchLaylamon Holy Twlight Mode'' Autobots Prime / Prime Leaders Autobots Wreckers Dinobots Aerialbots Protectobots Maximals Cybertron Elite Guard Five Ships Alliance Gundam Pilots Angels God Seraph *''Michael'' *''Gabriel'' *''Raphael'' *''Uriel'' *''Metatron'' *''Sandalphon'' *''Rachiel'' *''Remiel'' *''Sariel'' *''Raquel'' Fallen Angels Grigori *''Azazel'' *''Shemhazai'' *''Baraquiel'' *''Armaros'' *''Sahariel'' *''Penemue'' *''Tamiel'' *''Raynare'' *''Kalawarner'' *''Mittelt'' Devils Satans *''Sirzechs Lucifer'' *''Katerea Leviathan'' *''Ajuka Beelzebub'' *''Fabium Asmodeus'' *''Kazauki Satan'' *''Serfalll Mammon'' *''Roygun Belghegor'' Dragons Supreme King Great Dragons True Dragon Dragon God Heavenly Dragons Dragon Kings Evil Dragons Mythological Deities / Supernatural Factions Mount Olympus Asgard Hindu Vampires Aztec Celtic Irish Shinto Egyptian Youkai Magicians Ayakaishi Immortal Ones High Queen *''Yui Ikari'' Grand Council Soul Society Soul King Royal Guard *''Isshin Kurosaki'' *''Ichibe Hyosube'' *''Senjumaru Shutara'' *''Kirio Hikifune'' *''Tenjiro Kirinji'' *''Oetsu Nimaiya'' 16 Court Guard Squads Captains *''Gneryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto'' *''Yoruichi Shihoin'' *''Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju'' *''Retsu Unohana'' *''Ichigo Kurosaki'' *''Byakuya Kuchiki'' *''Sajin Komamura'' *''Shunsui Sozosuke Jiro Kyoraku'' *''Kukaku Shiba'' *''Toshiro Hitsugaya'' *''Kenpachi Zaraki'' *''Kisuke Urahara'' *''Jushiro Ukitake'' *''Riruka Tenzin Minamoto Kasumioji'' *''Ikumi Asama Kage Higashiosaka'' *''Miyako Mitsubishi Kenjima Jinrikisha'' Time Space Administration Bureau Mages *''Nanoha Takamachi'' *''Fate Testarossa Harlaown'' *''Hayate Yagami'' *''signum'' *''Vita'' *''Shamal'' *''Zafira'' Battle Brawlers Main Members *''Dan Kuso & Drago'' *''Runo Misaki & Tigrerra'' *''Marucho Marukura & Preyas'' *''Julie Makimoto & Gorem'' *''Shun Kazami & Skyress'' *''Alice Gehabich & Hydranoid'' Sonic Heroes Justice League *''Superman'' *''Batman'' *''Wonder Woman'' *''Zero'' *''Flash'' *''Green Lantern'' *''Hawkgirl'' *''Martian Manhunter'' *''Ryujin'' *''Black Canary'' *''Cyborg'' *''Shazam'' *''Aquaman'' *''Mera'' *''Zantana Zatara'' Avengers *''Iron Man'' *''Spirit'' *''Captain America'' *''Mother Nature'' *''Hulk'' *''Metal Angel'' *''Thor'' *''Summoner'' *''Black Widow'' *''Quake'' *''Hawkeye'' *''Serpent'' *''Falcon'' *''Zilla'' *''Ant-Man'' *''Wasp'' Winx Club *''Bloom'' *''Stella'' *''Flora'' *''Musa'' *''Techna'' *''Aisha'' *''Roxy'' W.I.T.C.H. *''Will Vandom'' *''Irma Lair'' *''Taranee Cook'' *''Cornelia Hale'' *''Hay Lin'' Holy Knights Juraian Empire / Juraian Royal Family Galaxy Police Devilukean Clan / Devilukean Empire Keyblade Order of The Realm Of Light & The Realm Of Darkness Head Masters *''Xehart Light'' Grand Masters *''Selena Licht'' *''Kiera Dunkelheit'' Keyblade Masters *''King Mickey Mouse'' *''Master Eraqus'' *''Master Yen Sid'' *''Master Kaizarina Saige'' *''Master Aqua'' *''Master Fenrir'' *''Master Sora'' *''Master Riku'' Worlds Notes *Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka, Fabium, Grayfia, Katerea & Rougun are all Super Devils in this story. they possess their true forms and their full power forms. They are much more powerful than The Espadas. *The Sour Reaper Captains are much more powerful than they were in canon. Their power even surpasses The Espadas and The Stermritters. The Soul Reaper Captains are slightly overpowered. The Soul Reaper Captains trained with The Royal Guard under The Soul King to prepare for The Winter War against Aizen and his Arrancar army and Juha Bach and The Qunicy Empire Vandenreich. *The Soul King is more active in this story and plays a more important role that canon. *Shinji was a member of The Anti-Terrorist Organization S.L.A.Y.E.R. after Misato & Ritsuko took him in. He serves as one of their best assassins. Emmanuel improved Heaven & The Church during his 10 reigns the new God of Christianity. He entered and won The Tournament of Gods. Making him The Strongest God alive of The GxG ( God of Gods ). *Amaterasu, Susanoo, & Tsukuyomi are godlike Zampakuto rivaling The might of Ryujin Jakka & Zangetsu. *There is a new level of Balance Breaker which will unleashed the infinite immense power of a Longinus called Balance Breaker Double Maximum Overdrive *The 13 Court Guard Squads improved to 16 with the additions of 3 new divisions. *Soul Society will be involved with the supernatural world. Soul Society will be up to date with The World of The Living. *This is alternate retelling of Bleach combined with the story-line of this story with major additions to the story. *The Main antagonists are Khaos Brigade. *Kazuki Shikimori is a descendant of The Original Satan and a Super Devil. In This story. He wields The Divine Dividing. Kazuki is The Strongest White Dragon Emperor in this story. Kazuki has complete mastery of The Divine Dividing, including The Juggernaut Drive and Juggernaut Overdrive. *Tatsuki Arisawa is The Substitute Soul Reaper of Karakura Town. Tatsuki was trained by ichigo to become a effective Substitute Soul Reaper. *Ichigo Kurosaki is a true Soul Reaper and one of The Oldest Soul Reapers along with Head Captain Yamamoto & Captain Unohana. Ichigo was apart of The Original 13 Court Guard Squads and one it's founders along with Yamamoto. Ichigo is paired with Unohana. Ichigo is a master of Hakudo, Kido, Hoho and Zanjutsu. Ichigo is the current captain of squad 5 and still wields Zangetsu. *Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju is the first generatio clan head of The Namikaze, Uzumaki & Senju clans by the order of Head Captain Yamamoto & Central 46. Naruto is hailed as a hero throughout The Soul Society because he fought and killed The Primordial God Juubi & The Rabbit Goddess Kaguya Otsutsuki. Naruto joined The Gotei 16 and put into The 2nd Division as Yoruichi's Leiutenant. He was then promoted to The position as Captain of The 10 Division. Naruto was also a sensei to Toshiro Hitsugaya & Sajin Komamura. Naruto was then reassigned to become The 3rd Division Captain after he exposed and defeated Aizen. Naruto is paired with Yoruichi & Kukaku. Alternate Version *Kingdom Neo Sailor Moon Solar Crystal Eclipse Imperialistic Extraterrestrial, Spiritual, Supernatural & Cybernetic Grand Revolutionary DxD Millennium Seed Online Genesis Trinity Prime: Rise of The True Successors & Strongest Warriors in All of Existence Category:Bushoujo Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Imperial Shooting Majestic Star Galaxy Storm: Rise Of The Queen Of The Magnificent Moon Kingdom & The True Rulers Of The Solar System Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:Anime Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Princess Resurrection Fan Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon: Intergalactic, Cybernetic & Supernatural Justice Defending Guardians of The Star Kingdoms & The Vast Infinite Galaxies / Infinity Zodiac Divine Celestial Titan Deity Maximum Revolutionary Genesis Storm Category:Sword Art Online Fan Fictions Category:Rosario + Vampire Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Guyver Fan Fiction Category:Inuyasha Fan Fictions Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Justice League Fan Fictions Category:Freezing Fan Fictions Category:Omamori Himari Fan Fictions Category:Maburaho / High School DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Kim Possible Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Akame ga Kill! Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:The Legend Of Korra Fan Fictions Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fan Fictions Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Fan Fictions Category:Sailor Neo Moon God Bakugan Masters / Legendary Infinity Celestial Deity Zodiac Aeon Guardian Storm Fan Fictions